Inside Out
by JeKa112
Summary: The Inside Turner has the ability to turn people who are pure saints to people who are like Chase Young. Many things are still a mystery about this Shen-gong-wu. And what happens when this magical item is used on Raimundo? Warning- Contains dark moments


Added Note- This story may be a bit confusing if you don't read all of the lines, as a lot of stuff happens! XD! :)!

Description- A new Shen-gong-wu reveals itself, and although much of its history and its power is a mystery, it is still one of the most powerful and deadliest among Shen-gong-wu, having the power to turn pure saints to people like Chase Young. And what just happens, when this mysterious Shen-gong-wu is used on none other than, the dragon of wind, Raimundo Pedrosa?

WARNING- Raimundo will have massive dark, evil moments not to far later on, and might never get his good self back again! So don't read it if you don't want to see him like that. (ohh, very scary)

Note- This is my first story, so constructive critisism is strongly advised. Any spelling mistakes, or grammer, I would like to be aware of as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A brown haired boy sat next to a long waist-lengthed white haired man in a meadow. The boy turned to him with a big smile on his face._

_"Hey" The man looked down at him._

_"Did you hear? They say, Dashi finally put Wuya inside the puzzle box!" The boy exclaimed excitedly._

_The man gave a small smile at the younger boy's excitement._

_"I bet it was a long fight, too! It would be all like this-" He made gestures with his hands into fists. "Wah! Cho!" _

_The man laughed quietly as the younger boy pretended to fight the legendary battle._

_The boy turned his head and smiled at him._

_"I'm so glad I met you" He said to the man._

_"I am glad that I have gotten to know you as well" The man said in a voice that was calm and quiet and that was unlike any other._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GE! YAH! HOA!" Raimundo grunted as he spared with Omi out in the temple gardens. Omi raised his staff against Raimundo's when Raimundo was about to hit him in the head. Raimundo used his leg to try and trip Omi, who had jumped in mid air. Omi jumped up and raised his hand on Raimundo's head to keep him from going back down.

"Do not get over-confident." He said and then smiled goofily. He jumped backward and then went forward slashing his staff in mid air against Raimundo's side "CHA!", only to have it blocked and had to step back to dodge an incoming blow. Raimundo raised his staff in Omi's face and prepared to-

"Kids! Kids!" Dojo cried as he prounced out of the temple, "I was-" He stopped, he looked at the scene of Raimundo about to have been hitting Omi's face, which had gone white with shock. "Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?" He asked innocently.

Raimundo dropped his staff from Omi's face and turned sideways to glare at him. "You think?" Was all he asked. Man, he was finally about to win, the first of five matches they had already battled and then this noisy little dragon had to interrupt. (Score, Omi- 4, Raimundo- 0) He was having a majorly off day, either that or Omi was just extremely lucky, because there was just no way that he sucked that bad.... was there?

Omi gulped and then smiled unsurely, "I guess we should call this one a tie?" He guessed, and then blinked twice innocently up at Raimundo's face.

Raimundo snapped his head and glared at him, "EMHAYA!" He grunted in anger and raised his staff up in the air with both arms, he snapped it in half and threw it on the ground, to the left of him.

"So which one is it, Dojo?" He asked casually, after a few breaths to calm himself down.

Dojo blinked.

Just then Kimiko and Clay barged through the temple doors.

"Sorry we're late" Clay apologized, "Its been busy like mad cows at a cattle drive."

".... Yeeaaah... as I was saying... this new Shen-gong-wu is called the 'Inside Turner'." The monks looked at the scroll in dojo's hand. The little black figure raised an object, that vaguely resembled a TV controller with a cone-like object coming out of it, and pointed it against his opponent, he then pressed the only button on the object and a ray came out of the mystical item and blasted a yellow ray at the other figure in clouded black, the shadow of a man had white steam coming in all directions around his body and then was lifted to the air, the white steam dissolved, and then he fell back down, only to get up again.

"I don't get it." Raimundo said. "So, what's it do?" He asked.

"Well, it's sort of like the ying-yang yo-yo's, this Shen-gong-wu is very powerful and deadly, it is one of the most dangerous of all the Shen-gong-wu."

The monks looked up in surprise.

"But, on the bright side, it can only be used once every millenia, only one zap." Dojo said, although he still looked worried.

"So what's so bad about it, if that's all it can do?" Raimundo asked.

"It can make a saint go from being the best noble, honest, kindest person to having the most cruelest of hearts. It makes people change to the evil side. But unlike the Ying-yang yo-yo's it can only make people change to evil and that person would not have just their yang but it would also mean that they would still have their ying, they would also not go to the crazy side, like people normally do from going into the ying-yang world."

"I don't get it, if they still have their ying how can they be considered evil?" Kimiko asked.

"Because although their ying is still there, it isn't in control, basically it would be like that person would have been brought up on the evil side, born and raised to be evil, only their ying could never take back the control over their yang." Dojo said.

But the monks still looked confused so he continued,

"Comparing Chase Young to Jack Spicer." Dojo answered, their eyes widened.

"I do not understand." Omi said, "How could Grand Master Dashi have made such a Shen-gong-wu?" Omi questioned.

"Because Grand Master Dashi didn't make this one, kid." Dojo said.

"But how can that be?" He still looked confused.

"Let's put it this way, it's a very long story that we do not have time for right now, this Shen-gong-wu has a very terrible history, and if we don't get to it fast, who knows what dark forces might get their hands on it. And plus most of the scroll has been lost for many centuries." Dojo said.

"Alrighty, well let's go" Clay said.

Dojo super-sized and the monks boarded the Dojo express as he flew into the sky after this mysterious Shen-gong-wu.

---

Metal music blasted through a red head's ears, as he used his mechanical wrench to straighten something underneath a car. His back was pressed up against a metal slider that was used to get underneath the car. His long black jacket was hung on a rack next to the garage entrance to his 'evil lair', aka basement. His red Frankenstein shirt was covered in grease, oil, and sweat. Jack Spicer had been working on this car for three hours straight, right under this boiling sun. He lifted his hand to wipe off some sweat. His big, gray with black wired head phones that covered his full ears, jangling a bit.

"JACK!" A entangelable ghost whished through his head.

"AHAHA!" Jack screamed, ever since Chase had turned her back into a ghost, probably because she was so annoying, she had insisted on staying with him for god-knows-why.

"Wuya, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!" He asked trying to keep his voice from going high pitch.

"Never-mind that you fool!" Wuya screamed, "One of the most powerful of all Shen-gong-wu has revealed itself."

Jack pushed himself out from underneath the car and looked up at her with big red eyes, "Really?" He asked cheerfully and sat up.

"Yes! The 'Inside Turner'!" Wuya answered.

"Sounds like something that would happen after you had a bad burrito." Jack said, unthinking.

"That's not the point you fool!" She shrieked, her head getting larger, causing Jack to let loose another girly scream.

"So what does it do?" Jack asked, trying to cower.

"I'll tell you on the way!" She rushed him.

Jack just sighed, knowing he wouldn't get anymore information out of her. He went over to the rack and threw on his jacket, then he pushed the button on his chest to activate his heli-pack and flew away.

---

Omi held the scroll in his lap, watching the figure replay over and over again in the swirling circle in the center. Ancient lettering filled the bottom of the page.

Raimundo put his hand on his face and his elbow on his knee, thinking about what would happen if the forces of evil turned all of them bad. He shuddered at the very thought, the earth would have no chance without the Xiaolin Warriors there to protect them from the forces of evil. They would turn the world black and the trees to solid gray and dead plants would litter every forest... he didn't even want to think about what they would do to the_ people _living there.

Clay noticed his friend distress and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Awh! Don't worry partner, I'm sure we'll find this thing before the others try to get to it." His southern accent filled the surprisingly quiet air.

"Yeah...." Raimundo sounded more confident than he felt, and he didn't sound all that confident. But he tried his best to put on at least something to hide the worry that he felt. He didn't want his friends to panic along with him.

"There!" Dojo pointed over to the side of the mountains through the thick underbrush of the forest. "There it is!" He shouted.

"Well?! Don't just sit there! GO!" Raimundo shouted, kicking the dragon in the side with his shoe.

"Alright! Alright!"

Dojo flew over to the side of the mountain and the monks unboarded and began to search.

---

"So, basically what you're telling me, it was _this _guy that made _this _Shen-gong-wu for _that_purpose?!" Jack Spicer asked surprised.

"Yes"

"But it just seems so stupid to me, I mean why couldn't he just-"

"Those weren't around back then, you idiot!" She hollered.

".....But then again.... now that it is invented I can just use its power to turn those Xiaolin losers to the Heylin side." Jack smiled at the very thought of it. Ignoring Wuya's statement.

"Then there will be no one left standing in our way of world domination!" Wuya cried.

"Woah! Woah, woah! Hold up! '_our'._.. you left me for Chase. _You're_ not even part of my team anymore. There is no '_we_'." Jack said.

Wuya looked at him in confusion.

"I'm going to rule the world, by myself. For myself. I don't '_need_' anyone."

This certainly didn't sound like the Jack that she knew, what was wrong with him?

He was just so... confident...

---

"Hey look!" Raimundo shouted. His friends ran back from their locations. "I found it!" Raimundo pointed and then jumped at the Shen-gong-wu standing on the top of the edge of a giant rock on the center of the mountain. When he reached the top and landed on the rock, his fingers grabbed the 'Inside Turner' and just when he was about to bolt, something else touched it, too.

Jack's hand was placed on the edge of the Shen-gong-wu. "Now, hold on just a minute, Xiaolin loser! ..... How about a Xiaolin showdown?" He asked, smugly.

"_This wasn't like Jack's usually taunting...he sounds different..._"he thought.

"Fine Jack! I accept your challenge!" He said.

"Alright! My Monkey Staff against you're..." Jack stopped, and looked up blankly.

Raimundo lifted up the sword of the storm with his right hand. "_Nevermind... its the same old Jack, only he would be so clueless as not to notice something in the opponent's hand._" Raimundo thought.

"The challenge is, whoever can defeat the other in combat after a game of hide and seek!" Jack shouted at him.

"_Woah! Scratch that! COMBAT?!_" Raimundo thought again.

"Xiaolin showdown" Raimundo whispered quietly. The scenery changed. Trees grew to the size of skyscrapers, they moved closer together to move better in the dark underbrush, completely hiding the two opponents from their eyes and from the eyes of their allies. Only the Xiaolin Monks and Wuya were on top of a taller cliff than the trees, squinting down to see what was going on. "Gong Yei Tempi!" The two screamed from far away.

Raimundo scampered up a tall tree, grabbing on to branches to hoisten him up for a better look. One of them snapped a little from between his fingers when he was near the middle of the very large tree, "Uh Oh!" Raimundo said to himself. The branch snapped completely in half. "WIND!" Raimundo shouted and threw himself in the air and landed on a taller branch that was much more stable, and large enough to fit himself on. "Whew!" Raimundo said and whipped sweat off of his forehead. Something grabbed his leg. "AHHAHAHAHA!" Raimundo shouted. He threw himself around and looked down at the little hazel brown squirrel holding an acorn and munching on it. "_What am I, Omi?_" He asked himself, when the squirrel galloped away. He threw himself onto the branch and leaned his back against the tree. He looked at the horizon as gray clouds mixed in with the oddly chill day, after it was so hot this morning, the afternoon's air was chilling and freezing to Raimundo's light long-sleeved shirt. He shivered, goosebumps rising underneath his shirt, along his arms. His heart raced as he tried to pin-point the location of his enemy.

"_Wait, why am __I_ _so nervous?!_" He asked himself. He stopped. "_Its JACK, of all people, he shouldn't be able to find me._" But something was different about Jack today... He seemed more confident, as if this Shen-gong-wu was what he really needed. But, knowing this Shen-gong-wu, it probably was. This Shen-gong-wu would get rid of one of his enemies in a heartbeat, sending him down the path of the Heylin side, probably never to return again. He shuddered, but not from the cold.

Just then something grabbed his shoulder and he jumped. "_Calm down!"_ He told himself, "_It's probably just another squirrel._" After all, its hands _were_ very furry.

The so called 'squirrel' pulled him from his shoulders and threw him to the other side of the branch. Raimundo tumbled and grabbed the edge of the branch for dear life, from his spot, hanging extremely high from the ground. His feet moved wildly, searching for something to grab onto, but finding nothing but empty air. Raimundo looked up at the squirrel. It was smiling wickedly. But the squirrel, wasn't a squirrel. It was Jack Spicer, in monkey form, his monkey staff in-between his tail. "_So that's why his hands were so furry._" Raimundo thought to himself, mentally hitting himself in the head. The 'twig' he was hanging onto snapped a little from his added wait. "_Oh, please hang on, please hang on_" He pleaded with the branch in his head. The branch snapped a little more to his annoyance. His sword of the storm glinted from up on top of the branch... wait... sword of the storm?

Jack Spicer walked closer to him, and then Raimundo got an idea. "WIND!" Raimundo shouted and he was lifted into the air, while in mid air he rushed to the branch before falling. He clutched his hands on the object in the middle of the branch. "Sword of the Storm!" Raimundo shouted and aimed it at Jack.... who wasn't there anymore.... "Huh?" Raimundo asked. Jack Spicer was behind him and touched his back lightly with his index finger, "Tag" He said.

Raimundo looked shocked, both at how he could get behind him and why he had just touched his back with a 'tag'. "I won the hide-and-seek part..." Jack said in a 'duh' tone helpfully, as if it were obvious.

Raimundo thought back and realized he was right, Raimundo never even glimpsed Jack until he was above him from the branch and then from when he was behind him. The scenery changed back to normal, trees shrinking and falling farther away from them, but they moved a little farther away than from what they normally were, giving them fighting space. Raimundo and Jack fell to the bottom lightly, without a scratch. Jack got into a fighting position. "_Well, he may have gotten lucky with finding me, but fighting's not really his style._" Raimundo thought, and followed his lead by getting into his own fighting style.

The monks and Wuya gathered around them.

"Who won?" Dojo asked. Raimundo turned to his friends.

"I did." Jack said helpfully in one of his nicer tones.

The monks burst out laughing, even Wuya couldn't help but crack a smile. After a while they stopped. "N-No really, who won?" He asked again.

Raimundo's and Jack's faces were blank. It caught on. "Wh-What a minute you can't be serious" He said in absolute shock at how the shoku warrior could fail a game of _hide and seek _from the so called '_evil boy genius'._

"Rai, you lost to _JACK_?!" Kimiko cried.

Raimundo put his hand behind his neck and started rubbing it, he looked off to the side, embarrassed and nervous at the same time, "It-it's... I... well.... you know...." He said in the best tone he could manage.

"Raimundo! THIS is exactly why you were last to become apprentice, what with all your many mistakes!" Omi shouted at him.

"Ok, enough talking, I got a Shen-gong-wu to win!" Jack said smugly. Raimundo turned back to Jack.

Raimundo gritted his teeth, after Omi's one hundred training courses that Master Fung '_insisted_' he take, he SO wasn't in the mood for this. "YEAH! Well, we'll just see about that!" He said angrily, clutching his sword of the storm in a fighting position. He lunged, and Jack, scared at his anger, took a step back, but not before the tip of the blade cut his left cheek. Blood dripped from the cut. "OH! You are so going to pay for that!" He said, narrowing his eyes, and used his monkey tail to give him extra agility. It didn't help. Raimundo's blade swung, and hacked the staff into the air and on to the dirt, behind a tree, _behind_Jack. "Mommy!" Jack whimpered quietly, when Raimundo's blade went after him. It cut him in the left side when he had tried to dodge. Jack buckled his legs, and fell midway to the ground and let out an, "OMPFH!".

Raimundo got overconfident, he walked near Jack to deliver the '_finishing blow' _that would knock out Jack and win him the showdown, when Jack grabbed his leg. "Huh?" Raimundo asked. Jack flipped him around and Raimundo soared through the air, he slide on the ground and landed with a crash against a tree. The showdown was over, the Shen-gong-wu fell into Jack's hands. His tail grew back when his Monkey staff entered his right fist, with the magic of the showdown. Raimundo's sword of the storm was in left one...

.... And the Inside Turner.... was in Jack's greedy clutches......

Jack smiled devilishly and placed the Monkey Staff, and Sword of the Storm by a tree next to the right side of him. He then pointed the 'Inside Turner' on Raimundo.

Raimundo stood up dizzily and was turned back-sided to Jack, not noticing him at all.

"Raimundo! You were most foolish during this Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi said. "You let your overconfidence get the better of you! _AGAIN_!"

"Look, I was winning, wasn't I?"

"_Was _winning doesn't count" Kimiko pointed out. "This is one of the most dangerous Shen-gong-wu, Rai, and you just goofed off like it was some game!"

"UGH!" Raimundo grunted in protest.

"AND now to get my revenge for beating me up so bad! RAIMUNDO!" Jack screamed loudly.

"You fool!" Wuya shrieked, but there was nothing she could do when the monks turned around at her _prodigy's_ mistake.

They stepped out from behind of Raimundo, putting Raimundo to the side of them, but he just smiled.... This was exactly what he wanted them to do. Even though Raimundo wasn't in targeting range, he betted that Dojo didn't tell them the full story of this Shen-gong-wu, after all it _was_to long. He could blast the rest of Raimundo's friends, as long as he got them with 'one' shot. So what if Raimundo wouldn't be on the Heylin side. Raimundo against 3 other of his dragons, despite the fact that he'd probably would be going easy on his 'friends', there would be no way for him to beat them. He would be... outmatched.

He turned his Inside Turner to Raimundo's friends, Raimundo watched in shock as Jack aimed his finger for the button. Raimundo noticed what was happening, while the others still had no clue as to what was going on. Just then, Jack hit the button.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It screamed loudly, over and over inside my head....

_"AND now to get my revenge for beating me up so bad! RAIMUNDO!" Jack screamed loudly._

_"You fool!" Wuya shrieked, but there was nothing she could do when the monks turned around at her prodigy's mistake._

_They stepped out from behind me, putting me to the side of them, but he just smiled.... This was exactly what he wanted them to do. Even though I wasn't in targeting range, he betted that Dojo didn't tell them the full story of this Shen-gong-wu, after all it was to long. He could blast the rest of my friends, as long as he got them with 'one' shot. So what if I wouldn't be on the Heylin side. I would be up against 3 other of my teammates, despite the fact that I'd probably would be going easy on my friends, there would be no way for me to beat them. I would be... outmatched._

_He turned his Inside Turner to my friends, I watched in shock as Jack aimed his finger for the button. I noticed what was happening, while the others still had no clue as to what was going on. Just then, Jack hit the button._

It happened so fast....

The yellow ray blasted it's long beam of light at the 3 Xiaolin monks, who were too busy trying to 'protect' me to notice. "_NO!_" I thought. The blast got closer. Omi shielded his eyes from the light, too late in realizing what was happening. "_Y-You just can't_" Kimiko, Clay, and Omi screamed at the top of their lungs. "_You can't do this!_" Clay grabbed Omi and Kimiko to his chest, preparing to leap out, even knowing they would never make it in time. "_They're-They're my FRIENDS!_" I thought even louder. The blast was so close, it almost touched them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WIND!" Raimundo screamed. The blast and force of the wind pulled him in front, knocking the others on their backs, making them slide backward. Jack and Wuya couldn't believe their eyes. Raimundo outstretched his arms, sacrificing himself to save his friends from the blast. The yellow laser pierced into his skin, making him scream out in pain.

The white mist gathered around Raimundo just like the figure on the scroll had, and he was forced into the air. "AHHHHAA!" Raimundo hollered from the emance pain it was obviously giving to him. "GAHAHA!" He shrieked, out-lacing his arms from his sides into the air, as if that could stop the pain. His friends looked up from their spots on their backs, their eyes wide open in shock. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tears fell from his eyes.

...

Just then the screaming stopped. Everything was quiet and still.

The white mist slowly carried him to the ground, Raimundo bended his right knee and placed leg on the ground in concentration. His face was clouded with shadows, covering his emotions and face. His hair grew longer, to the edge of his shoulder blades, it grew darker, the darkest brown they had ever seen. He wasn't moving, he wasn't even shouting from the pain anymore.... it was like.... he had accepted it.

...

"More" He said so quiet they had to concentrate to even here one syllable.

"What?" Kimiko asked, surprised.

"I... need more..."

"More what?" Omi asked, still confused.

"POWER!!!!!!" He shouted, standing up, facing his head into the sky and stretching his arms into the air. His voice was different, not sounding like himself... it was darker...

"Raimundo?" Kimiko asked, afraid, "Are you okay?" "_I thought the blast wouldn't make him turn crazy_." She thought to herself.

"Yes, of course. I feel better than I have ever had before." He said, his voice still dark, he turned his head toward her and put his arms to his side. When he looked at them they gasped at his eyes. His normal emerald eyes were replaced by the darkest forest green they had ever seen. "Why, wouldn't I be?" His mouth moved slowly, and his eyes looked blank and dead.

They didn't answer him because of the shocking different tone of his voice. Raimundo turned his head toward Jack.

"YOU!" He shouted at him.

Jack cowered from his voice, "Y-Y-Yes?"

"Would you like to live?" He asked, and his tone didn't show anything other than pure curiosity. As if it amused him to do so.

"Y-Yes please!"

"Then do me a favor" He blinked once.

"What?"

"Give me more of that power!" Raimundo shouted angrily, stepping closer to the now cowering Jack.

"I-I can't do that" Jack said.

"AND. WHY. NOT!" Raimundo bended down to the floor and gritted his teeth at him.

"Oh please have mercy on me!" Raimundo stood up in surprise, Jack got down on his knees, grabbed Raimundo's legs, buried his head into them and started crying, Raimundo's voice started to sound a little like Chase's had combined with it. "I-I can only use it once every millinea and-and I've already used it once on you! So I don't think it will turn you more evil." He started crying.

Raimundo kicked his legs to try to get him off, "Stop whimpering, you pathetic worm!" Raimundo shouted at him, causing Jack to shudder. "If you cannot give me more power, than I suggest you tell me where to find more, or else I'll vaporize you into next week!" Raimundo promised darkly.

"O-Of course, you-you should go find Chase, I'm sure he could help you out." Jack suggested. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea, after all Raimundo had begun to sort of act like him, so maybe the two would be able to help one another out. But Raimundo wasn't so sure.

"Why would I want to go do that?!" Raimundo asked, pulling Jack's collar, and lifting him up higher than his face.

Just then a black panther walked normally and casually out of the forest and went to go sit by Raimundo. Raimundo curious, put Jack down, and started petting the panther's head, who smiled and tilted its head into his hand in appreciation and affection.

"I don't understand!" Kimiko said.

"Yeah, according to this scroll, it doesn't say anything about being able to summon cats" Dojo said in agreement.

Raimundo bent down on one knee and read its silver collar. "To: Raimundo , From: Chase" He read aloud in a casual, dark, not-caring tone. "A peace offering." Raimundo said coming to a conclusion.

" 'y would Chase wanna send Rai a peace offer'in?" Clay asked confused.

"I'll give you one guess" Dojo said.

Raimundo grinned wickedly in excitement, his eyes twinkling darkly.

".... he wants Raimundo to join him..." Omi guessed.

"Good guess..." Dojo said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Because, although their ying is still there, it isn't in control, basically it would be like that person would have been brought up on the evil side, born and raised to be evil, only their ying could never take back the control over their yang. Comparing Chase Young to Jack Spicer." Dojo's voice said._

"WIND!" I screamed. The blast and force of the wind pulled me in front of the others, knocking them on their backs, and making them slide backward. Jack and Wuya couldn't believe their eyes. I outstretched my arms, sacrificing myself to save my friends from the blast. It was the least I could do. The yellow laser pierced into my skin, making me scream out in pain.

Suddenly it felt like something had changed inside me, something was tugging at my memories.

The white mist gathered around me just like the figure on the scroll had, and I was forced into the air. I saw visions, and memories... brief flashes flashed before my eyes. Things that I had never seen before, but felt like I knew.

_I ran toward a meadow toward strange looking people who were standing in the middle of the yellow daisies. One, with long white hair, opened his arms out toward me. The two others cheered me on. They were dressed in strange old fashioned clothing... and they... they were my best friends..._

I out-laced my arms from my side into the air, reaching for the face I saw in the sky, the long waist-lengthed white haired man that looked to be in his twenties smiled at me, his crystal black eyes sparkled, reaching his hand out to me for me to take, and I felt an incredible desire to do so, even though I had no idea who he was... I felt like I knew him.

_The man mouthed out my name, and gave his small smile. Closing his eyes, with a proud look upon his face. As if this man were so happy that I had finally come back. I tried to leap at him but it was like it was taking me forever to get through the meadow. I just could never... never... never take his hand._

Tears fell from my eyes, as I tried but could never reach him.

_But he still had an approving look on his face, as if he were so proud of me, that none of my past failures mattered to him. And then..._

He vanished from my sight.

...

Just then I felt like everything had stopped, the earth was still as a statue, not a single pebble out of place. Everything was quiet and still.

The white mist slowly carried me to the ground, I bent my right knee and placed leg on the ground in concentration, trying to remember all the things I had seen, but remembering none but the vision of the man and the meadow. My face was clouded with shadows, covering my emotions and face. Flashes of memories were being taken from me, from my life at the temple and past that, but I couldn't feel the need for them not to stop from disappearing, I felt like I would be better with them gone and the visions and flash memories to replace them. But the visions never came back, and I felt saddened that they never did. I felt my hair grow longer, to the edge of my shoulder blades, it grew darker, the darkest brown I had ever seen. I couldn't move, I just waited, and then I felt something.... a heart beat? I didn't know and I didn't need to ask. I felt an enormous, overflowing, 'power' wash over me and felt strength of which I had never experienced before, and I suddenly knew only one thing.... I wanted more of it. But suddenly the power stopped coming. And I grew angry.

...

"More" I said quietly

"What?" I heard a girl's voice asked me.

"I... need more..." I told them, pleading them to give me more.

"More what?" A boy's voice asked this time, how could they _not_ know? I didn't understand.

"POWER!!!!!!" I shouted, standing up, facing my head into the sky and stretching my arms into the air, searching for the man that was not there no matter how many times I looked.

"Raimundo?" A girl's voice asked, afraid, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course. I feel better than I have ever had before." I said, I felt like she was talking to me, even though I didn't know who this 'Raimundo' was. But, how could they expect me to not feel so good after what I just experienced? I don't understand what's happening, I turned my head toward the girl who had made the accusation and put my arms to my side. Did I know this girl from somewhere? She seemed familiar to me, but I didn't know from where. They gasped at me. "Why, wouldn't I be?" I said simply, although I was a little surprised and taken aback by their gasps.

They didn't answer me, and I grew angrier, then, suddenly, I got an Idea. I turned my head to the boy who had made me see such things, I suddenly knew that he was the one who directed the 'power' and visions to wash over me, so he must have been the one to make them stop.

"YOU!" I shouted at him, I was angry that he made me stop feeling the waves of power.

The boy cowered, "Y-Y-Yes?"

"Would you like to live?" I asked, I was curious if that's why he had stopped me. It was kind of amusing really. He probably knew that it would tick me off, so why did he do it?

"Y-Yes please!" He cried, I was surprised at that, but I didn't let it show, I wasn't going to let him win.

"Then do me a favor" He blinked once.

"What?"

"Give me more of that power!" I shouted angrily, stepping closer to the now cowering boy, still not understanding why none of these people knew what I was talking about.

"I-I can't do that" The boy said. He couldn't!? Why for heavens not?!

"AND. WHY. NOT!" I bent down to the ground and gritted my teeth at him.

"Oh please have mercy on me!" I stood up in surprise. _Mercy_? What was he going on about? The boy got down on his knees, grabbed my legs, which pissed me off, buried his head into them and started crying. "I-I can only use it once every millinea and-and I've already used it once on you! So I don't think it will turn you more evil." He started crying. Only use it once every millinea? Then why use it on me once, when he'd known I'd miss it so much?

I kicked my legs to try to get him off, "Stop whimpering, you pathetic worm!" I shouted at him, causing the boy to shudder. "If you cannot give me more power, than I suggest you tell me where to find more, or else I'll vaporize you into next week!" I promised him.

"O-Of course, you-you should go find Chase, I'm sure he could help you out." The boy suggested. Chase? That name rang a bell, but I couldn't figure out where it was from, for all I could know the guy could be my enemy. Why would he want to send me to a place like that!?

"Why would I want to go do that?!" I asked, pulling the boy's collar, and lifting him up higher than my face.

Just then a black panther walked normally and casually out of the forest and went to go sit by me. I was curious, so I put the boy down, and started petting the panther's head, who smiled and tilted its head into my hand in appreciation and affection. For some reason I felt like I've known this cat from somewhere before.

"I don't understand!" The girl who had spoken earlier said.

"Yeah, according to this scroll, it doesn't say anything about being able to summon cats" A lizard said in agreement.

I bent down on one knee and read its silver collar, maybe I knew him from somewhere. "To: Raimundo , From: Chase" I read. 'Raimundo', was that my name? "A peace offering?" I asked, reading the small note on the cat's collar. What could that mean?

" 'y would Chase wanna send Rai a peace offer'in?" A tall teen-aged man asked confused.

"I'll give you one guess" The lizard said.

I grinned, maybe this man could perhaps give me more of this power I had just experienced... oh, how I would love to feel that feeling again.

".... he wants Raimundo to join him..." A small boy guessed.

"Good guess..." The lizard said.

'Join'? Sounds like fun.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Is it any good?

Please Review to tell me how I did... :)!


End file.
